In You Rain
by Riw-DarkUsagii
Summary: WalterXHenry. Henry al fin es liberado del infierno que solia ser su habitacion,pero no solo eso a cambiado, al parecer Walter tambien...MAL SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Les traigo otro fic WalterxHenry, tal vez a muchos no les guste esta pareja...pero bueno, y a los que si espero les guste n_n**

**Debo aclarar que el nombre del fic es por la cancion de Akira yamaoka "in your rain" Ya que siertas partes de la cancion tienen que ver con esta historia.**

**No planeo hacer de este un fic largo, pero tampoco muy corto.**

**Los personajes de SH no me pertenencen.**

**Preparense, los envenenare con mas Walter/Henry**

**Saludos n_n**

* * *

Era horrible, una pesadilla, la peor que cualquiera pudiera tener…se estaba haciendo realidad.

Corría, agitado y cansado, pero no parecía avanzar ni un poco, el venia tras de mi dispuesto a matarme sin piedad.

_-¡Noo!_

Una puerta al final de ese pasillo lleno de oxido y sangre, pero en vez de avanzar sentía que esta se alejaba de mí y mis pasos se volvían lentos.

_-¡Noo!_

El suelo estaba tragándome, mi muerte estaba asegurada.

(…)

-¡noo!...ah…-grite, al parecer había sido una pesadilla, ¿Cómo había llegado a mi habitación? Lo último que recordaba era que estaba en la prisión…después de matar a una de esas horribles criatura con dos rostros, cruce una puerta y eso fue todo…todo se oscureció y…y estoy aquí…de nuevo, atrapado.

Limpie con la manga de mi camisa, que solía ser blanca ya que la sangre de esas asquerosas criaturas había quedado en mí, la ligera capa de sudor que tenía en mi frente. Genial, no tenia algún medallón santo con el cual protegerme…no sabía si esta vez habría algún fantasma rondando por mi departamento.

Salí de mi habitación lentamente, caminé por el pequeño pasillo para llegar a la sala, al parecer no había nada…todo se veía tan diferente…se veía normal. Me hacer que a una de las ventanas y pude abrirla ¡Por dios, pude abrirla!, podía al fin escapar de ese lugar.

Pero cuando voltee dispuesto a ir a i habitación por otra camisa vi…que las cadenas que me apresaban en este infierno habían desaparecido. M e quede atónito, no podía moverme…me acerqué y abrí la puerta lentamente… ¡Realmente habían desaparecido! ¡Estaba libre al fin!

Se me dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro. Todo había acabado…no sabía cómo pero todo había acabado.

Me acerqué a la cocineta y estaba limpia, como antes, sin rastros de sangre u oxido. Abrí la nevera y estaba vacía, tenía que comprar cosas, moría de hambre no había comido en días.

Pero antes de salir tenía que darme un baño, apestaba a muerte.

Fui por una toalla y algo de ropa, unos vaqueros azules y una camiseta negra de manga corta, algo sencilla y cómoda. Al dirigirme al baño, me lleno de un alivio inimaginable el ver que ese agujero ya no estaba, realmente estaba a salvo de nuevo. Abrí la llave del agua y me relaje un poco, sentí caer el agua sobre mi espalda ¿Qué abra pasado? Todo se acabó de la nada. En fin eso ya no importaba, estaba tranquilo.

Salí de bañarme, y tome las llaves de mi departamento, mío otra vez.

(Narra Walter)

Estaba tumbado en el suelo de esa prisión… ¿enserio lo hice? ¿Enserio deje escapar al sacramento 21? ¿Qué paso conmigo? Buenas preguntas sin respuesta alguna, pero no estaba para nada arrepentido.

Seguramente el sujeto…Henry…se abra ido, dejo a madre.

Cerré los ojos y al abrirlos me encontraba en su habitación, me acerqué al su armario…había algo de ropa, seguramente de el, tome algo, estaba un poco pequeña pero unos jeans negros y una camisa gris…eso estaba bien, me dirigí al baño, un baño me caería bien así que lo tome.

Abrí la llave del agua fría, cerré los ojos para sentir mejor el contacto, ah que relajante.

Y que tome el baño, Salí y deje mi abrigo en el suelo del pasillo, ¿Qué importaba? Ahora el departamento era mío.

Regrese a la habitación y abrí la ventana, una brisa de aire movió mi cabello…mire a toda esa gente.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama, estaba tan suave y cómoda, me recosté en ella. ¿A dónde abra ido Henry?...bueno ya era lo de menos. Estaba tan lleno de paz, era extraño, mis parpados pesaban y los cerré, quería dormir.

(Narra Henry)

Llegue del súper con varias bolsas, lo suficiente por unos días, tenía que conseguir también algo de dinero.

Deje todo en la cocina y prendí un sartén para cocinar algo, el hambre me mataba…

Termine la comida pero antes de servirme decidí ir a mi habitación por un trapo o algo para limpiar el desastre que había hecho en la cocina.

Iba hacia el hacia el pasillo cuando casi me tropiezo con algo, era una prenda de vestir. No recordaba haber dejado eso ahí, en fin mi cabeza daba vueltas y no recordaba las cosas asi que lo levante.

Un abrigo…un abrigo azul…manchado de sangre… ¡un abrigo azul manchado de sangre!

Lo solté de inmediato, ese sujeto tenía un abrigo azul manchado de sangre…no, n otra vez…

Mire hacia mi habitación y la puesta estaba abierta, ¿estará ahí?

Reconociendo el riesgo que corría al hacer eso, camine lentamente hacia mi habitación, no podía detenerme, la adrenalina era intensa, comencé a sudar y a respirar agitadamente.

Abrí la puerta muy despacio y entre, camine con pasos pequeños y lentos y…ahí estaba, en mi cama…el hombre del abrigo azul.

¡Oh por dios! no de nuevo…ese sujeto…en mi casa…no sabía…me acercaba a él…no, ¡detente¡ mi cuerpo no respondía a lo que le ordenaba, sude mas y mas…era mi fin seguro.

-o-oye…oye…-susurre, moviéndolo un poco, pero al parecer no respondía-oye…

-¡ah!-se asusto y se levanto de inmediato, cosa que hiso que retrocediera a la pared.

-p-perdón…no quería asustarte…yo…-quería salir corriendo de ahí pero no podía, mis malditas piernas no respondían, maldita sea.

-Henry…-dijo mirándome, su rostro había cambiado, ya no tenía esa mirada sanguinaria, estaba calmado y…tan sereno, de alguna manera se veía… ¿tan tierno e indefenso?

-¿Qué ha-aces aquí?-dije temblando.

-Tranquilízate yo…-se quedo en silencio-yo no te are daño.

Me acerqué lentamente y me senté en la orilla de la cama, lo mire directamente a los ojos, sus palabras sonaron tan sinceras. Tenía unos ojos verdes muy bellos. Por dios, no sabía lo que decía.

-Soy Walter…Walter Sullivan…

-Te conozco…yo soy…Henry Townshend…pero creo que tu ya lo sabías.

-Henry yo…

-¿Tienes hambre?-pregunte desviando la mirada-ven, hice de comer…-Me levante y lo mire. También se levanto y me siguió, era escalofriante sentir que venía tras de mí.

-Oh…lo siento-levanto su abrigo del suelo-Creí que tu…ya no…

-No te preocupes-sé lo que quite de las manos- lo lavare para ti después.

-No…es necesario…

-Enserio-le sonreí ligeramente, cosa a la que él se quedo atónito y pude notar un leve sonrojo de su parte.

Fui a la cocina y saque dos platos y dos vasos. Tome cubiertos y los puse en la barra.

-Puedes sentarte ahí-le indique uno de los bancos-toma.

Observo el plato y tomo lentamente un tenedor, pico la comida un poco y tomo un trozo y se lo llevo a la boca, mastico lentamente y sus ojos e llenaron de brillo, comía desesperadamente, como si nunca en su vida hubiera comido algo parecido y no dudo en que así fuera.

Me senté frente a el y lo miraba comer, ese chico tan lleno de secretos, por un momento me olvide del miedo que le tenía.

-Walter…-dejo de comer y me miro- ¿Por qué…no me asesinaste como a los demás?

Me miro profundamente y su cara se lleno de tristeza y algo de desesperación.

-No…no lo sé, solo deje de intentarlo, algo en mi interior me dijo que no lo hiciera…yo con todo este lio esperaba una cosa.

-¿Qué esperabas Walter?

-Ver a mi madre…-cerro los ojos, ¿ver a su madre?, al abrir los ojos los tenia vidriosos, ¿acaso quería llorar?

-oh…pues…si tanto querías hacerlo…

-No intentare asesinar a alguien de nuevo…solo comprendí que no vale la pena, Mi mama ya me abandono una vez, no soportaría que lo hiciera de nuevo…-Se cubrió el rostro con una mano.

-Walter…-quería ayudarlo de alguna manera, todo este tiempo Walter lo único que quería era volver a verse con su mamá…entonces, no era malo…el solo quería ser feliz.

Acerque mi mano lentamente la que tenía en la mesa, la acaricié lentamente y la tome, apartándola con fuerza. Me miro con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Walter…puedes quedarte conmigo si quieres-apreté mas su mano- así no estarás solo-le sonreí.

-Henry- poso su otra mano sobre la mía-gracias-me sonrió de una manera tan dulce.

Me levante de mi lugar u me pare frente a él, me acerqué lentamente y le di un abrazo, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y lo apreté contra mí, se quedo congelado por unos momentos pero luego me correspondió rodeándome por la cintura y aferrándome a él. Se sentía tan bien, no me daban ganas de soltarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Lo mire, estaba algo sonrojado.

-Gracias…enserio necesitaba un abrazo…para que lo sepas…ese fue mi primer abrazo.

-Primero… ¿Cómo que primero?

-Nunca nadie hiso algo lindo por mí, a excepción de una niña…pero esa es otra historia-sonrió para sí.

-Bueno, te daré todos los abrazos que necesites…-Me miro sorprendido y me sonroje un poco ante ello.

Walter bostezo.

-¿Tienes sueño?, vamos a dormir ya-levante los platos y los use en el fregadero.

-Yo puedo dormir aquí en la sala-dijo señalando el sillón grande.

.De ninguna manera, ven-nos dirigimos a la habitación.

-Pero…es tu cama y…-vacilo un poco.

-Vamos…es muy grande.

-De acuerdo…

-Vaya calor que hace…me pondré algo más ligero-Me acerqué al armario y tome un short-Am…te importaría no voltear un momento, me cambiare aquí hehehe.

-Oh claro-se giro y me cambie al instante.

-Listo

-Bueno en vista de que no tengo algún short y también siento el calor… ¿podrías voltearte un momento tu?

-Claro, claro- me gire para no ver, al parecer me daba la espalda…Walter se quitaba los jeans y la camiseta, estaba en ropa interior, estaba a punto de voltear a sí que me gire rápidamente.

-Listo…

Me gire y el estaba bajo las sabanas. Me metí en ellas también y nos recostamos, nos mirábamos a los ojos.

-Gracias Henry

-No hay problema.-Walter bostezo y se giro dándome la espalda, cerré mis ojos dispuesto a dormir.

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo, espero les aya gustado este capitulo.**

**me base en una graciosa imagen que vi n_n**

**adios!**


	2. Chapter 2

**bueno! hola para empezar, ya se que me asuente por mas de un año .-. pero esque la maldita preparatoria no me daba treguea..en fin, les traigo un nuevo capitulo.**

**los personajes le pertenecen a Konami ¬¬***

**Gracias a los que leen y dejan reviews. n.n**

* * *

Abrí los ojos pesadamente, un ligero rayo de luz me daba directo en los ojos cosa que provoco que inmediatamente me tapara con una mano. Bostecé y estire mis brazos, me senté en la cama y mire hacia el lado izquierdo de mi cama, ahí estaba un rubio durmiendo plácidamente, un rubio que había intentado matarme repetidas veces hace unas horas atrás.

Puse mi mano en la frente y la pase por mi cabello hacia atrás. Lance un pesado suspiro.

Seguía sin creer que había tratado a Walter Sullivan como un viejo amigo, que le di alimento e incluso un lugar para dormir, en mi propia cama. ¿Qué paso por mi cabeza? Es un asesino en serie, no sé si tiene puestos todos los tornillos, en cualquier momento puede volver a ser el mismo frio monstruo que asesino a 20 personas y saco su corazón…en cualquier momento puede matarme a mí.

El sonido de las sabanas moviéndose me saco de mi meditación, Walter se revolcaba bajo estas, se estiro como lo hice hace rato y se levanto, se sentó en la cama como yo, con las piernas cubiertas por la sabanas. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Y los fue abriendo poco a poco, bostezo y me miro.

-oh…Buenos días Henry…-me sonrió de lado. Me sonrió. De alguna manera se veía adorable…esperen ¿Qué?

-buenos días-le devolví la sonrisa, aunque quisiera…no podía dejar de hablar frente a él.

-Henry…enserio gracias por esto…cualquier otra persona hubiera llamado a la policía mientras dormía, me hubiera apuñalado…-dijo mientras reía.

-no digas eso Walter…-le dije poniendo cara seria.

-está bien…lo siento- un pequeño gruñido sonó de repente, Walter toco su estomago.

-Creo que hay que empezar a hacer el almuerzo…-sonreí y me levante de la cama.

-oh…puedo ayudarte- se levanto también. Me quede con los ojos como platos.

-¿Henry?-Walter me miro y después se miro a él- ¡oh! ¡Lo siento!- se cubrió con la sabana, al parece ambos habías olvidado que estaba en ropa interior- lo siento…-dijo totalmente rojo.

-n-no importa…-sonreí nervioso –saldré…iré a la cocina mientras te vistes - Salí de la habitación literalmente corriendo. Qué pena.

Camine hasta la nevera y tome unos huevos y los prepare en la sartén, cocinaba hasta que Walter apareció y sentó en la barra mirando a la mesa.

Termine y puse dos platos.

-Vamos…come algo...iré por una camisa- estaba dispuesto a caminar a mi habitación hasta que una mano me detuvo y me giro. Walter me veía fijamente a los ojos, no sabía si tener miedo…

-Henry…de nuevo gracias…-me sonrió de nuevo.

Lo mire por unos segundos, que hermosos ojos verdes tenia aquel hombre, sin manchas de sangre en su rostro…podían verse perfectamente las definidas facciones de este. Lo abrace de nuevo, ni yo lo creía, mi cuerpo reaccionaba por si solo estando frente a él.

Me correspondió segundos después, se sentía un calor tan agradable, tan acogedor.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no éramos tan diferentes, pocas veces tuve muestras de cariño.

Me separe de él aun mirándolo a los ojos. Me sonrió de nuevo y desvié la mirada rápidamente, me gire y camine rápidamente hacia mi habitación y la cerré, recargándome en ella. Toque mi pecho, latía muy fuerte, como veces pasadas que lo veía, pero estaba seguro: Antes…mi corazón latía por horror, por miedo…ahora era diferente…

Agite mi cabeza para sacar cualquier pensamiento bizarro y busque en mi cajón alguna playera, me la puse y Salí, Walter seguía sentado comiendo lentamente. Me senté frente a él y comencé a comer sin despegar la vista del plato.

Terminamos de comer casi al mismo tiempo, rápidamente tome los platos y me acerque de nuevo a Walter.

-¿ y ahora que piensas hacer?- le dije mirándolo fijamente.

-No lo sé, obviamente no podré quedarme aquí…

-pero por mí no hay problema enserio…

-no…me refiero a este mundo.

-¿Qué dices?- lo mire totalmente confundido.

-no pertenezco mas aquí Henry, literalmente, estoy muerto.

-pero… para mí no lo estas, es decir, estas aquí.

-pero…bueno es algo difícil de entender, volveré a ese lugar, al mundo que yo cree

-¿pero que harás haya?- dije poniéndome de pie.

-matar esas criaturas es más divertido de lo que parece.- sonrió de lado. Me quede en silencio y con expresión seria, recordé lo horrible que fue toparme con esas criaturas.- lo siento…

-pero…Vamos Walter estar ahí es…-de nuevo me quede en silencio.

-Henry…ciento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso…- miro hacia otro lado.

-no importa ya Walter… ¿de verdad quieres irte?

-No tengo nada aquí, no tengo porque quedarme.

-bueno…es tu decisión…- me levante lentamente y camine hacia mi habitación, me senté en la cama y mire hacia la ventana. Mire a la gente pasar por un rato. Me enfoque en las escaleras que daban a la estación subterránea, recordé a Cynthia. Esa mujer… me sentí horrible, no pude ayudarla… en fin.

¿Porque sentía esa sensación extraña?, Walter quería acabar conmigo, debería estar feliz porque me dejo en paz al fin, pero en cambio yo quiero tenerlo cerca mío. ¿Qué esta pasándome?

Sentí que mi cama se hundió levemente, gire y Walter se había sentado junto a mi.

-Walter saldré a comprar algunas cosas…-suspire y me levante, tomando un monedero.

-está bien-dijo acostándose en la cama.

-No destroces nada…-dije sonriéndole de lado.

-te prometo que no estará lleno de fantasmas-rio y me gire con cara seria, eso me traía recuerdos horribles.

Salí de mi departamento y camine hasta la tienda que estaba más cerca, eran en total 5 cuadras las que tenía que caminar. Entre a la tienda y compre algo de jabón para ropa y suavizante. Page y salí. Me detuve en una tienda de café, entre y compre uno, me senté en una banca que estaba frente a la tienda y me puse a leer una revista que había tomado de el mismo lugar, me concentre tanto en la lectura que no me di cuenta d que era u poco tarde y estaba un poco oscuro. Decidí regresar rápido a la casa y por intentar acortar el tiempo, tome un pequeño atajo, un callejón largo que daba directo a los departamentos.

Camine hacia él y sentí una mirada, me gire y vi a un sujeto con una gabardina ¿me estará siguiendo? No, era mi imaginación, camine más rápido y di la vuelta en el callejón.

Mierda, el sujeto caminaba más rápido hacia mí. Le imite y casi corría pero vaya sorpresa mía, del otro lado del callejón había otro sujeto mas, maldita sea, me robaran…me asesinaran.

-mira lo que tenemos aquí…- dijo un sujeto tomándome de un brazo. Intente zafarme pero fue en vano.

-Ahora danos todo lo que traes o si no…- saco un cuchillo de su gabardina- pagar por no cooperar.

-déjenme en paz- le tire un manotazo al que me sujetaba.

-Oh…se esta poniendo rudo…- me dio un golpe haciendo caer al suelo.

-Tú lo quisiste de esta forma…- el sujeto puso los ojos en blanco y un hilillo de sangre salió de su boca.

-¿Qué carajo?-dijo el otro sorprendido. El otro sujeto cayó de rodillas al suelo, alguien mas le había clavado algo en la parte de su nuca. Una navaja se escabullo por entre su cuello, haciendo desangrar y car finalmente al suelo.

-¡mierda!- el otro intento correr, peor la persona lo tomo de un brazo y le clavo el cuchillo en un costado y luego en el cuello también, cortando la vena carótida.

Ambos sujetos estaban en el suelo muertos.

-¿estás bien Henry?- me pregunto una voz familiar.

-W-Walter…- me quede sorprendido. No podía moverme.

-Ven, ¿te lastimaron?

-No… Walter…los…

-shhh…- me calló poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios, el cual estaba manchando de sangre. Después me abrazo con fuerza.- no iba a dejar que te lastimaran…

Le correspondí el abrazo y comencé a llorar, eso me había causado una fuerte impresión.

-Calma Henry…se lo merecían…

-Walter….- tomo la bolsa donde llevaba las compras, me tomo de la mano y caminamos hacia los departamentos.

Llegamos y me senté en el sillón viendo a la nada. Se sentó junto a mí y me miraba fijamente.

-Oh Henry…de verdad lo siento…

Me gire a verlo y su rostro estaba lleno de sangre, se veía igual que como cuando intentaba matarme, pero esta vez no sentí miedo alguno. No estaba seguro de lo que sentía. Pose mi mano sobre su manchada mejilla y la acaricie, más bien le limpie la sangre con mi manga. Hice lo mismo con todas las manchas de su cara.

-Gracias…- le sonreí.

-Uh…de nada.- sonrió. Y me quede ahí en el sillón, mirando al asesino que era. Walter gustaba de matar, eso no era muy bueno. Pero de cierta manera…me gustaba.

* * *

**estupido y sensual Walter D: gracias por leer! espero les haya gustado! les pido me perdonen si se me paso alguna falta de ortografía.**


End file.
